This is a proposal for the participation of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital in the Pediatric Oncology Group. The overall aim of this participation is to improve as rapidly as possible the efficacy and efficiency of treatment of children with cancer and to improve the cure rate. This will be done by collaborative efforts in clinical trials as well as in laboratory studies. The participation of St. Jude in the cooperative group will be fourfold: (1) performing independent studies that may develop into ideas and pilot studies for the group as a whole, (2) collaborating at the laboratory level, for example, in the study of lymphoid malignancies neuroblastoma, (3) contributing patients to groupwide studies, particularly for those tumors which are rare and for which protocols in individual institutions are not possible, and (4) cooperating fully in the scientific and developmental activities of the group by serving on committees and helping to design groupwide studies.